katyperryfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Birthday (canción)
200px|rightBirthday (en español: Cumpleaños) es una canción escrita por Katy Perry, Dr. Luke, Max Martin, Henry Walter y producida por éste, Dr. Luke y Max Martin para su cuarto álbum de estudio, Prism. Se lanzó el 11 de abril de 2014 como el cuarto sencillo de Prism. El vídeo lírico fue lanzado en dicha fecha, producido por Mandy Sellick y dirigido por Aya Tanimura. Vídeo oficial El vídeo de esta canción se trata sobre varios personajes, los cuales son Katy Perry disfrazada, que tienen el trabajo de animar fiestas de cumpleaños (cabe destacar que las cinco fiestas de cumpleaños eran reales, y que nadie sabía que los personajes eran Katy). Fue dirigido por Marc Klasfeld, Danny Lockwood y producido por Dawn Rose. thumb|center|335px Letra I heard you're feeling, nothing's going right, Why don't you let me stop the vibe. The clock is ticking, running out of time, So we should party, all night. So cover your eyes, I have a surprise, I hope you got a healthy appetite. If you wanna dance, if you want it all, You know that I'm the girl that you should call. But when you're with me, I'll give you a taste. Make it like your birthday everyday. I know you like it sweet, So you can have your cake. Give you something good to celebrate. So make (so make) a wish (a wish). I'll make it like your birthday everyday. I'll be (I'll be) your gift (your gift). Give you something good to celebrate. Pop your confetti, We can get it on. So hot and heavy, Till dawn. I got you spinning, Like a disco ball. I'll have them playing, Your song. We're living the life, We're doing it right. You're never gonna be unsatisfied. If you wanna dance, If you want it all, You know I'm the girl that you should call. But when you're with me, I'll give you a taste. Make it like your birthday everyday. I know you like it sweet, So you can have your cake. Give you something good to celebrate. So make (so make) a wish (a wish). I'll make it like your birthday everyday. I'll be (I'll be) your gift (your gift). Give you something good to celebrate. Happy birthday. So let me get you in your birthday suit. It's time to bring out the big balloons. So let me get you in your birthday suit. It's time to bring out the big, big, big, big, big, big ballpons. But when you're with me, I'll give you a taste. Make it like your birthday everyday. I know you like it sweet, So you can have your cake. Give you something good to celebrate. So make (so make) a wish (a wish). I'll make it like your birthday everyday. I'll be (I'll be) your gift (your gift). Give you something good to celebrate (celebrate now). But when you're with me, I'll give you a taste (celebrate now). Make it like your birthday everyday (woo!). I know you like it sweet, So you can have your cake. Give you something good to celebrate. So make (so make) a wish (a wish). I'll make it like your birthday everyday. I'll be (I'll be) your gift (your gift). Give you something good to celebrate. Happy birthday. Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de Prism